Sparkling Astrological Pretty Cure!
by AnonymouslyUnknownWriter73
Summary: This series takes place in the same planet/location as Horoscope Pretty Cure and the Horoscope Pretty Cure. In the Celestial Kingdom, a realm that lies in a planet far away from Earth, believes in the legendary Pretty Cures that will come and save the Earth from its dreadful destiny. Will the heroic Pretty Cures prevent the fate of the Earth?


(Opening Theme Song: Let's Go! Astrological Pretty Cure!)

The Celestial Kingdom is a blissful land in the Cosmic Planet, which was distant from planet Earth. Unlike the ordinary Earth, the Celestial Kingdom has inhabitants that utilize magic in their daily lives.

It was nighttime in the Celestial Kingdom, the citizens were happily gathering for a special event. It was the Cosmic Ceremony that takes place yearly in the month of February. A pink haired girl sprinted across the street.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" the girl hurried through the crowd.

"Sarah!" a female voice called out.

The girl wearing the light pink gown turned as she heard her name. A lass with a orange-brown hair began to wave her hands as a signal.

Sarah squealed in happiness, "Leah!"

The two best friends hugged one another. "Happy Cosmic Ceremony to you, Leah-chan!"

"Same to you," Leah giggled.

"Attention, citizens of the Celestial Kingdom!" a feminine voice echoed throughout the area.

Sarah and Leah looked to the direction of the voice.

"Eep! It's Princess Luciana!" Sarah and Leah exclaimed in unison.

"She's so cool!" Sarah says.

"Yeah! Luciana-san is the prettiest girl ever!" Leah agreed.

"Today, I would like all of you to happily enjoy this beautiful event." the princess calmly said. "as the Princess of the Celestial Kingdom, I will allow the people to enter the palace and celebrate for the Cosmic Ceremony!"

The people, including the two best friends, happily cheered.

"I can't wait!" Leah and Sarah said in excitement.

As the palace gates opened, the crowd began to go into the castle.

Sarah and Leah gazed at the royal palace in awe, their eyes sparkling.

"Sugoi! It is so beautiful here!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Hey Sarah," Leah said.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever gotten to talk to Princess Luciana?" Leah asks.

"Well," Sarah tapped her chin as if she was thinking. "I was only able to meet her once in school. Not much of a good introduction to her though..."

"Eh? Why?" Leah asks.

"You see..." Sarah scratches the back of her head. "I was running late for class and I eventually bumped into her. She questioned me if I had classes. I nodded and said I was going to be tardy. And well...Luciana scolded at me."

"Typical of you, Sarah." Leah sweatdropped.

As the duo got to the main area where the people gathered at, Sarah began to eat some of the cupcakes.

"Sarah! Are we even allowed to eat them now?!" Leah shrieked.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Oi, Sarah! Leah!" a girl with navy blue, nearly black, hair ran over to them.

"Scarlet, so happy to see you." she and Leah exchanged a friendly hug.

"Same," Scarlet smiled.

"Scarlet-senpai, you're soooooo lucky you get to hang out with Princess Luciana everyday!" Sarah folded her arms, pouting. "you get to be near her seat every time in classes from what I heard!"

"Calm down, girl. Besides, Scarlet and Luciana have been friends ever since childhood." Leah facepalmed.

Sarah huffed, in a childlike way.

"Funny," Scarlet laughed. "welp, see ya around." waving them farewell with a hand, she went over to Luciana and whispered something to her.

Leah notices this whereas Sarah was feasting on the cupcakes and the food.

What Scarlet whispered to her made Luciana laugh, much to Leah's confusion.

"I wonder what that's about..." muttered Leah.

"Wake up, Leah!" fingers snapped in front of the orange-brown haired girl. "seriously, are ya snobbin' me?"

"Oh, sorry Arianne." Leah apologized, awkwardly. "I got spaced out,"

Arianne laughed, slapping her back in a friendly manner. "Gee, Leah. Can't you tell when I'm here?"

"I could," Leah sweatdropped. "you just pop out of nowhere, Arianne."

"Ari!" Sarah hugged her from behind. "so happy you're here!"

Arianne awkwardly laughed. "I actually thought I was a lil' late. Either way, I ain't gonna miss any party."

"Leah and I invited you last night! I can't believe you didn't come with us a while ago!" Sarah whined, showing her signature pout.

"Umm...you messaged me, true. But it was freakin' midnight for goodness' sake!" Arianne argued. "you guys ruined my peaceful sleep!"

Meanwhile, Luciana was talking with other two girls who were beside her.

"How is it with finding for the Pretty Cures?" asked one of the girls.

"Not good..." Luciana says, in a concerned tone. "I barely done any research. Ugh. I'm dreadful,"

"Aww come on, Luce. Just go with the flow for once," said the other girl. "cool down."

"When can I cool down, Gemala?" questioned Luciana. "the worlds will end at any moment if we don't do anything..."

"Correct," the first girl says. "the only thing is...who are the Cures aside from the ones who have awakened?"

"We shouldn't rush much, Gemala, Aqua." said Luciana. "now's not the time to discuss about our problems."

"Mhm! We must be positive!" Gemala exclaimed, in happiness.

Scarlet was hanging out with two girls.

"Is Princess Luciana alright?" one calm and somewhat shy girl asks softly.

"I dunno, probably not." Scarlet shrugged. "what do you think 'bout it, Cassandra?"

"She is probably upset..." the shy girl, known as Cassandra, replied.

"There is no doubt about it," the girl beside Cassandra nodded.

"We should probably make her feel better," Cassandra suggested. "what do you think, Scarlet, Pia?"

"Agreed!" they said in unison.

While the other girls were talking, another trio were hanging out nearby.

"These taste delicious, Tauret!" exclaimed one of the girls.

"Gee, thanks Vivian." Tauret smiled, scratching the nape of her neck. "I can't believe Luciana-sama assigned me as one of the bakers to make the cupcakes."

"Oh who are you kidding, you're probably the best cook who makes exquisite food!" another one of her comrades added.

"You're exaggerating, Caprice." she sweatdropped. "seriously, girls. Stop with the comments, they're flattering me too much..."

Out of a sudden, an explosion was heard.

"What was that?!" Sarah screamed.

"Are they here?" Arianne asks, glancing at Luciana.

"Yes, they are." Luciana answered, standing up. "everyone! Stay here indoors!"

Caprice, Cassandra, Scarlet and Arianne ran after her.

"Wait up, Luciana!" Scarlet shouted.

The five girls each took out a golden key and a compact. The pacts opened, revealing a clock with the zodiac signs that each represent the Cures.

"Unlock my Zodiac!" they yelled in unison, inserting the key into the keyhole.

"The ram burning with courage, Cure Aries!" Arianne shouted.

"The crab overflowing with emotions, Cure Cancer!" Cassandra yelled.

"The scales determining everyone's destiny, Cure Libra!" Luciana exclaimed.

"The scorpion shrouded in mystery, Cure Scorpio!" Scarlet said.

"The goat protecting the innocent, Cure Capricorn!" Caprice shouted out loud.

Sarah's eyes sparkled. "Sugoi! Precure!"

"Senpai!" Tauret and Vivian exclaimed in unity.

"KAWAII!" Aqua and Gemala said in unison.

"O-M-G! They look so pretty!" Leah squealed. "I wanna be just like them!"

"Wow..." Pia said, somewhat speechless.

"Let's go," Libra says, dashing out of the palace.

The sky was as dark as ever. The stars were no longer seen. A flock of crows and bats came soaring from the sky towards the kingdom. Several beastly roars were heard. Screams were echoing throughout their ears. The kingdom was under attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Aries shouted, firing some of the crows and bats away.

"They're too much!" said Cancer in panic.

"Concentrate!" Libra commanded.

The quintet took their stance, preparing to fight the monsters.

Libra did several swift kicks, launching the bats to the skies. Scorpio began blasting off the crows with her poison powers. Aries fired the bats far away. Cancer and Capricorn landed some punches on the crows and did some combos while fighting.

"Look out!" Libra shoved Scorpio away, causing them to topple into the grassy ground.

The beast roared into their faces, but the two Cures stood brave against the ogre.

"Alright, monster! Show us what you've got!" Libra challenged, punching her fist in the air.

Libra kicked it in the face thrice before giving it a punch to the gut. "Go for it, Scorpio!"

Scorpio grinned, "Alright!" then gave the beast a roundhouse kick before throwing balls of poison into the monster's mouth.

"Bingo!" they exclaimed in unison, giving each other a high-five.

"Cancer Moon!"

"Aries Fire!"

"Capricorn Crystal!"

Three of the attacks fused and launched the army of crows and bats into the sky.

More beastly creatures appeared in front of them, causing the five of them to back into one another.

"Shoot, we're outnumbered!" Aries said.

"Come up with a strategy," Libra says, maintaining her cool. "there has to be a way to counter an attack."

The five Cures separated once the monsters smashed their fists into the ground they were standing on.

"Libra Scales!"

A golden burst of light was seen, causing everyone to cover their eyes. Once the light died down, two of the monsters vanished into thin air.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Sarah exclaimed, looking through the glass windows.

Capricorn released some balls of crystals and began throwing them over to the gigantic ogres. "Take that!"

Several ghost-looking creatures made up of shadows began populating the area, surrounding the five heroines.

"Oh we're screwed." Scorpio and Aries said in unison, widening their eyes.

"Not just yet!" Libra protested. "if I can awaken the other Pretty Cures, then we can guarantee that luck is on our side!"

Libra took out three keys, one gold, one silver, and one bronze. She took out the compact that served as her brooch and the pact opened. Libra inserted the three keys into the keyholes.

"Awaken, Zodiac Gates!"

Scorpio gained an indigo aura, Aries gained a red aura, Cancer got a silver aura, whereas Capricorn got a magenta aura.

Sarah gasped, looking at her body as it was consumed by sparkling pink aura. "N-Nani?! I'm a Pretty Cure!?"

Leah gained a yellow-orange aura, Vivian gained white aura, Tauret earned a green aura, Gemala had an orange aura, Aqua had a blue aura, while Pia had light cyan aura.

Compacts and keys appeared in front of the seven girls, each of them saying:

"Unlock my Zodiac!"

"The archer spreading love throughout the galaxies, Cure Sagittarius!"

"The lion dominating with glorious pride, Cure Leo!"

"The maiden singing the harmonious tune, Cure Virgo!"

"The bull blooming with nature, Cure Taurus!"

Gemala separated into two bodies, "The twins controlling the winds, Cure Gemini!" then fused into one body.

"The water bearer eternally pouring water down to the Earth, Cure Aquarius!"

"The fish swimming in the frozen lake, Cure Pisces!"

Sarah, now turned Sagittarius, was squealing in a fan girl manner. "I'm a Pretty Cure! I'm a Pretty Cure!" she began chanting.

"Let's go, girls!" Leo says, marching out of the castle.

"Thank god Libra has that ability," Cancer sighed in relief.

"Leo Sun!"

"Gemini Air!"

"Aquarius Water!"

The group of ghost-like beings vanished, much to their shock.

"They're that weak!?" the trio shouted.

"Don't let that fool you," said Libra. "it's not that easy to determine what they are up to next."

Suddenly, Pisces and Sagittarius were shoved into a tree from behind.

"Whoa! Did they turn invisible?" Gemini asks in curiosity.

"Looks like Hades wanna plays games with us, huh?" Aries puts her hands on her hips. "he's playin' dirty!"

"Girls, follow me!" Libra soared into the skies.

"Gee, Lib! Why do we have to go all the way up there?" Aries asked.

"I need your help to cast the spell, it's the only way." Libra began dashing higher and higher, leaving a sparkling violet blended with gold trail behind her.

The girls followed Libra from behind. "Wait up!" they said.

Rain began pouring down, lightning flashed and thunder roared. Yet the girls still continued to rise up higher and higher. They all held each other's hands.

"Just follow my lead, we have to say it. Together!" Libra said.

"Unlock, Zodiac Gates!" the twelve golden keys appeared circling around them.

A burst of rainbow light appeared. A magical circle with a pentagram appeared below them.

"Pretty Cure, Heavenly Lumiere!"

The darkness went away and the moon was shining as bright as usual. The stars glimmered with glory, and the monsters vanished out of sight.

The girls floated back down to the ground before celebrating.

"We did it!" Sagittarius exclaimed in happiness.

The Cure reverted back to their original selves.

"Do we continue the party?" Tauret asked.

"Yes, yes we shall." Luciana declares. "they just ruined the Cosmic Ceremony!"

The group of girls shared a laugh together.

(Ending Theme Song: The Lullaby in the Night)


End file.
